I OBJECT!
by Caspercat22
Summary: how would you feel if the love of your life was wisked away by another man? in the pov of a certain fma character , you get to see just how muchit really hurts! one shot pairing ?x?


hello my name is caspercat22 and her i have a cute little oneshot for you from fma. hope you like it

i bet you can't guess the pairing lol.

disclaimer: i do not own fma. if i did, i would have married ed by now lol

* * *

I quietly stood before my mirror, my eyes staring solemnly into the orbs directly before me. I nearly cringed at the picture of absolute misery I saw. The usual spark of life that everyone had commented made me who I was, had dimmed to a mere shadow of itself, making my abnormal eye colour darker than it should be. Even the way I stood screamed defeat. I looked a wreck!

With a strangled sigh, I swiftly rubbed a hand through my released hair, frowning as horrible little knots stopped it occasionally here and there. With almost violent anger, I grabbed the brush from my dresser beside the bed and yanked it through the golden locks, hissing in pain at the sharp tugs from brushing it so hard.

I wasn't always this bitter you know. Well yeah, I could be a grumpy litt...scratch that…a grumpy git sometimes, but I wasn't mean or anything. I often had a smile on my face, especially when I was around _her._ I put the brush down when I feel my hands start to shake. _Get a grip of yourself!_ I mentally screamed, returning to my previous movements, _it's not as if crying is going to help!_

Heaving a sigh once more, I threw the brush aside, happy with how soft and neat my hair looked as my hands went instinctively towards the back, separating it into three strands as I proceeded to braid it. Over, under, over, under, it was like a dance as I absent-mindedly followed the usual pattern, tying it up to finish with my favourite black hair tie.

Now came the next order of business, what to wear. I glanced down at my bed and frowned again. Three outfits were laid there to be chosen from. One was my usual outfit. A black tank top, black jacket, black leather trouser and my favourite long crimson coat with a hood on the back. Even though I hadn't worn these in months, my insinct screamed at that they would still fit. Sad eh? I'm twenty-three years old and I can still fit into the clothes I wore at twelve. Yeesh! Now you see why I'm so touchy about being called shor...aaah, I can't say that hideous word!!!!

Moving on, beside that was a black tuxedo suite. You know, black bow, black jacket, black waistcoat, yada yada, same old thing! To be honest, I wouldn't wear that if my life depended on it! After giving the offending object a final glare, my attention turned towards the third and second worst of the three. It was a military uniform. It looked brand new, although I'd had it since I first became alchemist; i just never felt the need to wear it

My eyes roved from the gold embroidery to the deep navy material in which the whole thing was made of. _They never expect me to wear this to an event like this?_ My mind thought incredulously, _I mean, come on! It's a wedding for gods sake! Not a bloody state funeral. _I eyed the outfit angrily, willing it to set fire so that I wouldn't have to so much as look at it anymore. Guess that settles it, there's no way Al would let me turn up at a wedding in my old attire. Grumbling to myself, I pulled on the tuxedo, trying hard not to think of penguins when I happened to glance into the mirror.

"ED!" I heard Al shout from downstairs, "are you ready yet? It's nearly time to go." I looked once more into the mirror and took a deep, cleansing breath. "I'm coming al!" I shouted, grabbing the jacket before heading downstairs. Al stood at the bottom, his eyes glaring as I jumped the last two steps. "What took you so long?" he growled, "Winry and have been waiting half an hour?" I shrugged nonchalantly, pulling on my jacket while walking to the door.

_Winry…_I thought, _for years I thought that it was I was going to spend the rest of my days with. _She smiled up at me from her seat in the car, her blonde hair pulled into an intricate hairstyle that showed off the beautiful shape of her face. _It's a pity though;_ my mind groaned as Al swooped down to plant a kiss on his wife, smiling as he placed a hand on her ever-increasing stomach, _my own little brother beat me to the punch._

"Are we going to leave yet?" asked Winry, staring pointedly at me with an expression that clearly read, "make us late and I'll empty my whole toolbox over your head!!" not exactly a pleasant experience, believe me! Grudgingly, I climb into the back of the car and lapse into silence, mulling things over while Al starts up the engine and begins to pull out the drive.

During the trip, I noticed that images of a certain someone kept popping up, making me squirm uncomfortably at the pang in my chest that I felt every time I thought about her. _Why him? _Whimpered my brain, while I stared out of the window, _of the people why him? Why not me?_ He took a deep breath and kept my gaze on the window, half aware of the worried glances that both Winry and Al shot my back.

"We're here!" sang Al in a sickly cheery voice, pulling into a courtyard filled with the sound of bells. I didn't have to see my face to know that I had gone visibly pale the moment I heard them. To frank I felt sick, my stomach was pitching in a horrible way, making it even harder to stand than it already was. "Ed?" asked al, his eyes narrowed with concern, "are you ok? You don't look all th good?"

I looked up at my little brother, trying not to grumble at the _up_ part, and smiled weakly, patting his shoulder, "I'm fine, I just don't travel well!" he didn't believe me! That was pretty obvious, but he stayed quiet all the same, guiding Winry towards the doors with a final worried glance.

Once inside, the jitters in my stomach began to erupt once more as I glared up at that alter where the man who I hated the most was stood beside his best man, a smile on his face as though he had taken on the world and won. _Cocky bastard!_ I thought, glaring at mustang as though he was the vilest thing on earth. _He did this to me! He was the one who stole that which was precious to me!_ I could feel my fists clenching as I ground my teeth in absolute fury and loathing, my eyes still fixed on the object of my hatred! Roy Mustang!

"All please stand for the bride!" called the vicar once he had taken his place in front of Roy. I quietly stood and instinctively turned in the direction of the door as the wedding march began, my eyes searching for the one thing that get me from screaming in frustration.

THERE! There, a flicker of white floating through the doorway, growing more and more as the most beautiful woman I have ever seen gradually appeared. She looked so heavenly in that floaty gown. It seemed like water as it rippled ever so lightly with each step she took down the isle. _Lady of the lake!_ My mind cried, thinking of the legends of Arthur and his knights. In a strange way it fitted her perfect!

"Please sit!" the sound of hundreds of feet shuffling and the creaking of chairs followed this statement as I banged myself forcibly down on the seat, fighting the urge to beat Mustang to a pulp as he dared to touch her hand. "We are gathered her today to bare witness the union of 1st Lieutenant. Riza Anne Hawkeye, to Colonel Roy Mustang." My hands grasped the sides as the urge to jump out of my seat increased a thousand times more.

"Do you colonel Roy mustang, take 1st lieutenant Riza Anne Hawkeye to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?" _don't you dare,_ I hissed through my teeth, _don't you even think about it! _"I do!" he said flatly Roy glanced sideways and smirked at me. I know he did. My anger inflated once more, now nearing bursting point as the vicar turned to the woman of my dreams.

"And do you, 1st lieutenant Riza Anne Hawkeye, take Colonel Roy Mustang to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?" time stood still as I watched the scenes, my heart already brittle from being broken once. "I do." The moment I heard those two words I almost gave way to despair. I could hear Winry gasp beside al and I could feel the look of absolute sorrow in my brother's eyes. I'd lost her.

"if anyone in this gathering has reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.

_I object!_

That line! I'd almost forgotten it!

_I object!!_

I looked to the two people beside me and bit my lip. A voice inside me was telling me to speak up, but reasoning told me not to ruin her happiness. Time ticked by and my courage seemed almost non-existent until I saw the vicar looking ready to proclaim them married. Angry thoughts directed at Mustang flashed through my head. I unconsciously stood from the seat, my eyes hardened with determination as I glared ahead at the face of my rival, bellowing the words I heard in so many films! "I OBJECT!!!"

The whole room went quiet, each and every pair of eyes fixed on me. I could feel my face colour up. Even Riza was looking at me with surprise; Mustang on the other hand, had a look of utter hatred in his eyes. He looked as the he could roast me slowly on the spot.

Al and Winry looked awe struck, their eyes almost popping at the raw emotion I put into that shout. Riza continued to look at me oddly before she gathered the bottom of her gown and stepped tentatively towards me, stopping within an arms reach. "Why fullmetal?" she asked quietly, looking deep into my face, "why?"

My face turned if possible, even redder, "I…" I stuttered, wringing my hands, eyes cast down to my shoes. I hated it when she used my title. "Edward, look at me?" she stated, her hands gently cupping my cheeks lifting up my face so that I had no choice but to stare right into her mahogany orbs. For what seemed like ages we stared into each other's eyes, an unspoken message flitting between us as I silently pleaded with her to change her mind.

"Oh Edward…" she gasped, realizing, still holding my face. Unbidden, my eyes shot downward in shame at my feelings, "why didn't you tell me before?" I felt water gather in the corners of my eyes, "I…I couldn't you looked so happy…I just couldn't" Riza wiped her thumb across the tears, wiping them ever so gently away, "Edward," she sighed, releasing my face, "you idiot!"

My eyes widened as I felt her lips contact with mine, blocking out everything, from the roar of rage that mustang let loose to the babble of shock from the assorted guests. Nothing was important compared to the heaven I was experiencing now. Nothing. Because here before me was an angel, a heavenly being and she loved me. My love for hers, I have never loved equal exchange more!

The End.

* * *

so how was it? please read and review, if it was bad tell me and i'll try not to make the same mistakes again. thanks for reading! 


End file.
